Untitled
by Lady Raven
Summary: GW meets SM, HYxRP very fluff. G-boys go to NM meet some grls after meeting her highness
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is my first fanfic of Heero and Relena. Please tell me what you think of it. I'm thinking of adding more, just depends on how you guys feel 'bout it. And I'm going by the dubbed version of SM. Oh and you know this from everyone else I don't own anyone from Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. No ofence. I can go on and on so to the story:

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Gundam Pilots & Relena Peacecraft: Your majesty.

  
  


Surprisingly Heero was being well, polite. 

  
  


Relena: *Maybe he just released that he has to behave.* 

  
  


Serena: Oh please don't call me that. I'm just Serena. 

Rei: Or meatball-head.

Jedeite: Rei leave Serena alone.

There were seven other women. 

  
  


Serena: May I introduce my Sailor Senshi. This is Amara in the navy and gold she's Sailor Uranus She is leader of the Outer Senshi. Michelle in the sea green is Sailor Neptune. She's Amara's cousin. Tresta is in the black is Sailor Pluto. And Hotaru in the purple Sailor Saturn. My Inner Senshi is to my right.

  
  


Duo: Inner what a funny name

  
  


Amara: Duo, right? 

Duo: Yeah. 

Amara: Hmm....Uranus World Shaking. 

Duo: Where's my Gundam!? 

  
  


Amara had an other Uranus in her hand. 

  
  


Amara: Never fight out of anger. I just did it for the pure joy of using my powers. Now if you'll excuse me Moon-face, I have some guards to train 

Rei: I'll join you later

Serena: Anyway. This is Rei the one who called me Meatball-head. She's the leader of the Inner Senshi. Dou I strongly suggest you don't say anything. Not like you can. Your luck Jedeite was kissing Rei when you said that comment. The man she's standing next to is her fiancee, Jedeite. Sailor Jupiter is Lita in the green. Mina Sailor Venus is in the yellow. Ami the genius of the group Sailor Mercury is in the blue. My husband King Darien. And Sailor Mini-Moon on the way. 

  
  


She concluded with both hands on her enormous stomach. 

  
  


Duo: Ohhh....shh...do anything special 'bout nine months ago?

  
  


Lita: Jupiter Thunder Dragon!

  
  


Serena: Thank you Lita. There will be a ball tonight in honor of your arrival. Then there will be an other ball in the middle of the month for a newly bloomed relationships. And then that last one at the end of the month for your departure.

King Darien had a puzzled look on face. 

  
  


Darien: Serena what do you mean a ball at the middle of the month for a blooming relationship? Rei: Darien, it's a girl thing 

  
  


Jedeite just shrugged. Darien just sighed.

Rei: I got to go. Ya know get those new recruits into shape....and stop drooling all over us. Jedeite stop it! Get that stupid look of your face!....Oops....I forgot where I was. Would one of you like to see how we get the stupid nobodies into.....a Heero Yuy?

Relena: A Heero Yuy? 

Rei: Yeah, a killing machine. And don't put your stupid gun to my head Heero. You saw what Amara and Lita did to Dou. I can roast you. So then Lita you won't have to cook dinner. 

  
  


Giving a deadly look to Heero. 

Heero: Hmm... 

  
  


His gun unfurtunetly was at Rei's head.

  
  


Rei: Ah...Mars Fire Ignite. Look dinner's done 

Lita: Boys they never learn do they. Good thing you didn't use your full power Rei. So we have Duo and Heero. This should be tasty.

Serena: We can just take them to their guest rooms. Ami and Hotaru I'm sure you two can get him back into shape in no time. 

Hotaru: We can do it right here...

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Duo: Hey, Tresta can you do that attack again? 

Tresta: What attack? 

Duo: The death one.

Tresta: Oh, you mean DEAD SCREAM...oops...sorry Dou.

Duo: This isn't my day.

  
  


Ami: Quatre I totally disagree. The Sun Also Rises is Hemingway's best book.

  
  


The excitement in her voice was visible. Someone new to argue with. 

  
  


Quatre: I have to say it's The Old Man and The Sea. 

  
  


Ami: THE SUN ALSO RISES!!!!

Mina:Two brains going at it I see. Lita. Don't you think that Ami and Quatre would make a splendid couple? (They're a thusand and something years old so they'll talk like that, k?) 

Lita: Oh yes. But ya know who would look absolutely cute couple? 

Mina: No. Who? 

Lita: Heero and Relena. 

Mina: Heero would ya come here? 

Heero: What do you want?

Mina: Lita hold him down. Hehehehehe 

  
  


This was very funny. Lita manage to get Heero pinned down with the help of Amara and Rei. Amara had Heero's wrist and Lita held his ankles. Rei was pointing her arrow at his neck. Ready to release it at any moment.

Relena: NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!What are you guys doing? 

  
  


All mighty Heero pinned to the floor by three women. This was pathetic. He had been in many wars. And look at him. 

  
  


Wufei: Heero you're weak

Mina: Let him up. But Rei keep your arrow to his neck 

Serena: *Don't laugh. DON'T LAUGH!* I can't do it. This is so awkward. Heero....you look....ah ....so......... mm...stupid....mm...aha...

  
  


They finally managed to get the two to stand next to each other. Heero almost shot Serena. But Rei melted his gun with her arrow.

  
  


Rei: Finally I was able to release my arrow. This reminds me of the when Chad was around.

Jedeite: Who's Chad?

Rei: Nobody.

Jedeite: Rei....

Rei: What!?

  
  


Lita: See they're so cute together. 

Amara: If you get Rei's arrow away from Heero's neck.

  
  


For some reason there was a loud thump. All of the Pilots (not Quatre still fighting with Ami) fell on the floor laughing. 

  
  


Quatre: Heero and Relena a couple that's impossible 

  
  


He and Ami had stopped fighting. They agreed that a good book by Hemingway was The Torrents of Spring. 

  
  


Quatre: They've known each other for a long time. They never showed any signs of affection. So I wouldn't try to get them together *also not trying to laugh*. 

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Duo: Look Heero, Relena's alone. You might want to get her for a dance. You have danced with her before haven't you?

Heero: Yeah. 

Jedeite: Go dance with her * pushing him to the direction Relena was in*

  
  


Relena: Hello Heero.

Heero: I've been forced to dance with you.

Relena: Fine. I don't really care. I've already danced with almost every guy in here twice. Why not you? 

Heero: What is it with those girls and love? 

Relena: They all have or had someone they loved. Ami her first love Zoicite has lived in her heart forever. They're love was destroyed by war and loss of memory. But then she met Greg. He died because of old age. Now look at her fascinated with Quatre. Rei she loved Jedeite. She could only love him. She almost fell in love with someone else, but Jedeite came back as promised. Serena has all ways had Darien. So they know what love is. 

Heero: Hmm...but why were they going after us? 

  
  


Wondering if she could think of a reason. 

  
  


Relena: I have no idea 

  
  


They danced in silence.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Serena: I'm so mad there was nothing going on with Heero and Relena at the ball last night. That's it there's going to be a masked ball tonight.

Rei: Serena I agree they'd make a great looking couple. But don't rush it.

  
  


Relena just stepped out of her bedroom.

  
  


Relena: Don't rush what?

Serena: Oh nothing.

Rei: Relena, would you like to join us for tea?

Relena: I'd love too Thank you.

  
  


Relena: This is an embarrassing question...

Serena: Go ahead *she was looking very feline*.

Rei; Curiosity killed the cat.

Luna & Artemis: Hey what's that supposes to mean!?

Serena: Luna, Artemis...could you go away?

Rei: It's a girl thing.

Luna: I'm female!!

Serena: Luna nothing personal or catsonal but you're a cat that can talk. I don't think Relena would like to talk with you two of you to listen to this.

Artemis: C'mon Luna, we know when we're not wanted.

  
  


After the cats left they finally moved on with their conversation.

  
  


Rei: So what were you talking 'bout?

Relena: Well...when did....you guys get your guy...to well...um...kiss you?

Rei: I never kissed Jedeite he kissed me.

Serena: We all remember that. Well for Darien and I well it just happen. We were walking n' talking in the Moon Gardens. Then are lips touched. So like I said it just happened. Oh I get it you like like Heero don't you?

Relena: Um...

Rei: Relena you just might as well answer her. She won't give up. And Serena your what? A thousand and twenty-two and you still say like and like like!?

Relena: Um...yeah. I guess you could say that.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


At the ball everyone was happy. Why wouldn't they be? But finally Relena was able to dance with Heero. There had been a line of every girl except the scouts minus Michelle and Hotaru.

  
  


Relena: I thought you wouldn't dance with me.

Heero: I'm only doing this 'cause Jedeite said I didn't have the guts to.

Relena: Surprised you didn't stick a gun to his head

Heero: I can't do that I'm in the Queen's ho-

  
  


Relena cut him off with a kiss. This was Heero's first kiss ever! He had never been kissed! And Relena's was deep and passionate. Like she'd been wanting to do this for the longest time.

  
  


Heero: What the hell did you do that for?

Relena: Because I just wanted to.

Heero: That's not the Relena I know. Those girls have changed you.

Relena: They taught me something. Something that only they know.

Heero: And what's that?

Relena: To try and get the one you...

Heero: Well I don't love you.

  
  


The music stopped playing.

  
  


Relena: I know. No one has ever shown you love before me...you're afraid...you don't want anyone to love you. Why?

  
  


Michelle came over to claim Heero as her's for the next dance.

  
  


Relena: *No answers tonight*

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


A few days later Heero came to Relena's bedroom.

  
  


Heero: What where you talking about a five nights ago?

Relena: Just that I finally got it out that I love you.

Heero: How can you love someone who tried to kill you three times? 

Relena: Rei says that Jedeite killed her in one life. And tried several times in the next. But she still loves him. They're getting married next month. She never wanted anyone else. Serena and Rei told me how they feel around their guy. I relies that that's how I feel around you. Heero I love you.

Heero: You can stop saying that.

Relena: No anger in your voice. That's a change.

Heero: How do you feel around me?

Relena: Well, that depends on your mood, but Heero whatever you do I'll always love you.

Heero: Why?

Relena: Why what?

Heero: Why do you love me?

Relena I don't know. I can just always see us together.

Heero: Doesn't mean you love me.

Relena: You don't know what love is. How can you say I don't love you?

Heero: Hmm...Relena I promised to protect you not love you.

Relena: I know but I'm promising something different. Heero you do know that I can walk out of your life forever.

Heero: Go ahead, walk out.

  
  


Relena walks over to Heero and kisses him on the cheek. Then the lips. To her surprise Heero's kissing back. He wrapped his arms around her waist. And Relena put her arms around Heero's neck. Then the kiss ended.

  
  


Relena: See you do love me.

Voices: We did it! We are the bast matchmakers!!!!!!!

Relena: Rei! Serena! You're ruining it!

Rei: Alright we'll go. C'mon Moon-brain!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: Relena I....

Duo: I think what Heero's trying to say is can he escort you to the ball tonight.

Heero: Duo what the hell are you doing in the bathroom!?!?!?!?

Duo: I'm not the only one in hear! Tresta's here! Ami and Quatre are in the closet!

Ami: Damn you Duo!!!!!!!!

Duo: Amara and Wufei are under the bed. Mina and Trowa are behind the curtain.

All of them: Duo!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Heero has one arm still around Relena. The other hand holding his gun.

  
  


Heero: All of you out unless you want Duo to die.

Wufei: I'll stick around.

  
  


Heero points his gun at Wufei.

  
  


Wufei: Then again. Damn it.

  
  


Heero and Relena are "alone" again. But they don't know that Luna and Artemis are under the bed. And that they have tape recorders with them.

  
  


Heero: Relena I...

Relena: I know you don't love me. I might as well kill myself.

  
  


Heero put his gun to her heart.

  
  


Heero: You'll finish what I've started. 

  
  


And pulls it away. But that didn't save him from Relena slapping him. Heero know Relena is weak in a kiss. So that's what he did. In the middle of it he pushes Relena on to the bed. He points his gun at her.

  
  


Relena: Go ahead kill me. But remember, I'm just a girl standing...well sitting in front of a boy; asking him if he can love her.

  
  


Heero just walks out of the room. Why can't I kill her?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please tell what you think. I don't really like it. But I think that's how everyone will feel. Gomen.. Oh I'd like to thank my friend Ami/Sammi/Madison/Trunks' Girl (man she has a lotta nick names) for helping me.


	2. Untitled

Hi! This is my second fic. that I've done to get a kinda PG13-R rating. It's mostly for language and nothing else. When you see ) it's me. I love to pop up in my fics so if you don't like it get over it. It's customary to say you don't own the characters. It would be fun though wouldn't it? I mean 'cause then if you don't like a character you can simply kill them. Um....on with the fic.!

~Delta

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  


One a dirt road there is a black Ford Pathfinder (): my favorite). Inside are the G-boys and a lot of trash and luggage. Heero is driving looking very annoyed because in the seat behind him is Duo who is balling out tears, because Wufei managed to cut two inches of his hair off. Wufei is laughing and wondering if he can get any more of Duo's hair. Quatre who is next to Wufei is trying to see all the scenery he can. Trowa who's sitting next to Heero, is reading a map.

Heero glanced down at the gas gage which was very low. The arrow was pointed close to the E. He then glanced at the map, seeing they we're ten miles away from the closest town. "We're going to have to push the car soon." he said. "What!?" asked Duo. "We're low on gas and the closest town is ten miles out of the way." his voice sounded more irradiated. That commanded everyone to be quite. 

About two minutes later they we're all pushing the SUV. "Why did you have to bring so much Duo?" asked Heero. "I need some of these things in case of an emergency!" he cried. "Like you really need a 150 oz. bottle of hair gel." muttered Trowa. "How would you know?" Duo questioned him. "First thing is you don't wash you're hair everyday. If you did there wouldn't be any flakes of hair gel in it. You use a five oz. one in three days. So you use 1.66 oz. of hair gel a day. The amount you'd have to use up in two weeks just to get rid of the entire bottle would have to be 10.71 oz. And the type on hair gel you use, you will not have an emergency. Even if it's incredible hot or cold your hair does not move out of place until you go to sleep. Even when you wake up in the morning the most it's ever been messed up was fifty hairs misplaced." he said in a-matter-of-factly voice. "Don't we think we know everything." said Duo.

"Sign." said Quatre. It read: Santa Eva 5 Miles. "We should keep going if we're going to get there before high noon." said Wufei. "That was a bad movie." muttered Duo.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey!"shouted Duo. "Look theirs a mechanics." he said pointing at it. "We just need gas.." muttered Heero. "I know that but why don't we make sure we don't have any other problems." he smirked. "Actually Duo's right." said Quatre.

They pushed the car up in front of the small building. In side was a girl in a green jumper suit. She had auburn hair and green eyes. If she had short purple hair and blue eyes she'd look just like Hilde , Duo thought.

"Hi, I'm Julie. How can I help you?" she asked smiling mostly at Duo. Looks like I'm going to take your heart again, she thought.

"We need some gas but we thought we'd have a check up." Duo said. I'm going to get her. 

"Okay, Autumn will get it in a few minutes." she said. "What type is it?" she asked.

"Ford Pathfinder." Duo said. Julie began to type. "Color?" "Black." "Licence number?" she looked at the rest of them which seemed like the first time. "M two three seven eight one nine." Heero said. "Okay thanks. You can have a seat or go around town." she said and went through the back door.

"Ivy!"she shouted once the door was shut. "Ivy, where are you?" "Jules I'm busy with this car!" she yelled back. "You won't believe who's out there." she squealed. "Who?" Ivy said irradiated. "Guess!" she squeaked. "I don't know just tell me!" she sounded a lot louder. "Piolet of the Gundam 01!" she said. "HEERO!" she yelled. Even with the door closed the guys could hear her scream.

A few seconds later a girl with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes walked in. "Hi I'm Ivy. What's your problem with your car?" she smiled. "You look like Princess Relena of the Sank Kingdom." Duo said out of no where. Then for some reason you heard a metal tool be dropped. "Ow." said Julie's voice. Ivy's face faltered but she quickly replaced it with a smile. "Thank you. I have a question for you guys. Are you the famous Gundam Piolets?" she said, studying them each with her eyes. "Yes, we are. How would you know?" asked Quatre. 

She laughed. "Everyone knows who you guys are. We have posters of you guys if you want to see them." she said pointing to the garage. "Sure." Duo said. "He just wanted to see if they had the good side of his face." said Julie. "Juls...." Ivy said nervously She opened the door for them to go in. Heero looked at her strangely. She looked straight into his eyes, she said "What are you looking at?" He didn't respond. "Figures." she said shaking her head. Never really did say a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm going to finish it later


End file.
